


后来

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我遇到过一只狗。”喝下一口南瓜汁，斯内普先生又说，“有一阵子，我觉得养一只那样的狗挺不错的。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	后来

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼无差，时间线死亡圣器前夕，旁观者视角。《伦敦有家快餐店》夜半遇狗梗我能再玩三年。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

我认得走进店里的男人——不仅是我，全英国的巫师都认得。《预言家日报》早两周就刊登了，西弗勒斯·斯内普接替刚过世的邓不利多成为霍格沃茨校长。

这件事引发了许多议论，考虑到眼下得势的人，不难理解为什么受到提拔的是原斯莱特林院长。这就要说到产生争议更主要的原因了，斯内普十多年前曾被不止一人指控为食死徒，是由于邓不利多力保才免于遭受审判，且据传六月底邓不利多遇害时，他同样在场。

但这些目前都与我无关，我的任务是做好这桩生意，这个夏天我已经有很久没做成过多少生意了，每位顾客都是宝贵的。斯内普先生的特殊身份，也仅意味着我需要更小心些，以免得罪这位没准关系到我将来还能否继续开店的客户而已。

他实在不像健谈的人，我便没有尝试搭话，着手将他的三明治和南瓜汁尽快准备好。想到即将目睹霍格沃茨校长坐在我店里嚼三明治，没准下巴上沾着沙拉酱、面包屑掉到领子上，我不由产生了超现实的感觉，毕竟他的前任邓不利多先生我从来无缘亲眼得见。斯内普先生似乎没意识到正常的取餐方式是等在柜台前自己拿，点完餐就径直走到那个身经百战的傲罗们常挑的角落落座，接着似乎发起了呆。左右也没有其他工作，我给他端了过去。

托盘落在桌面上的声音惊醒了斯内普先生，他着意打量了我两眼，我猜是没怎么见过哑炮吧。

“你是哑炮，还是麻瓜？”果然。

“哑炮，先生。”我恭恭敬敬地垂手而立，“希望您用餐愉快。”

我回到柜台边，一边翻看没记什么东西的账册，一边偷眼瞟我唯一的顾客。他吃东西没什么特别的（没人吃东西有什么特别的），不过我能辨认出那种穷孩子式的小心，很难说他到底喜不喜欢吃进嘴里的东西，可以肯定的是他不会浪费食物。我走了神，想起兄长口中霍格沃茨的盛宴，眼下尚未开学，可刚升任校长，想讨好他的人必定能排成长队，斯内普先生选择在我这哑炮开的小店吃快餐，大概会令很多人诧异。

我倒不觉得有什么，哈利曾经连续一个月几乎每天都到我店里来，只因为我不会盯着他伤疤而且好好听他说话，斯内普先生远远不是最奇怪的客人。那羞涩的男孩现在成了“头号不良分子”，被悬赏一万加隆，大概不会再出现了。说起来，哈利还对我抱怨过自己的魔药教师呢——而且他不是唯一在我这说“斯内普教授”坏话的人。

“最近生意怎样？”

我怔了一怔，才意识到斯内普先生在跟我问话，他黑漆漆的眼睛望着我，我立刻确定自己的偷窥早就被他发现了。

“还行。”我赶忙回答，祈祷对方不会因多余的好奇心怪罪我。

顿了顿，斯内普先生又问：“对角巷的治安如何？”

“挺好的。”

接下来是一段令空气凝滞的沉默，斯内普先生继续吃他的三明治，我突然意识到对方刚才在搭话。如果这会儿来的是亚瑟，或者其他我熟识的客人，我此刻大概就和斯内普先生一个样，因为我真的已经有太久没什么机会跟人交谈。斯内普先生并未婚娶，显赫却每每孤身一人，这样的事不算新鲜，但总归令人感慨。多年迎送客人的经验告诉我，此时只要我不乱丢出什么出格的话，基本上说什么都能赢得对方的好感。这好感有时可是非常管用的。

“一向挺好，偶尔有几个小毛贼，前两天就进了一个。”我接上话头，“撬开柜子偷走了流动资金，没多少，我通常不在店里放太多钱。进出对角巷的审查越来越严，想必很快就不会再有贼了。”为当前局面说几句好话总没错儿。

“那倒不一定。”斯内普先生却说，把我吓了一跳，“我看到不少店铺停业，那些人多半丢了工作。失业和贫穷会造成许多问题。”

“大概吧。”我含糊道，直觉告诉我不要说太多自己不相信的话比较好，“没准该养只狗看门，不过要养那样的狗，被偷的钱还赶不上养狗的花销。”

“你养过狗吗？”

“没有，只喂过一些流浪狗。”最近这一带的流浪狗比平时更多了，想来自己都吃不上饭的时候，人们对宠物的爱也就到此为止，“养狗太麻烦了，一天都离不开，猫还好些。我养了两只猫，不过猫不能看家，没什么用处。您呢？”

斯内普先生过了一会才回答，“都没有。”

看上去也是，他不像会宠爱猫狗或者任何动物的类型。不过在这方面以貌取人靠不住，我送猫去就医时，就见过铁塔般的壮汉抱起布偶猫亲来亲去的场面，对小家伙说话柔声细气到让人怀疑这是个被诅咒了的少女。

“我遇到过一只狗。”喝下一口南瓜汁，斯内普先生又说，“有一阵子，我觉得养一只那样的狗挺不错的。”

“什么样的狗？黑色的么？”我感兴趣地问，担心自己莽撞又补上一句：“我是说，我挺喜欢黑色的皮毛，在阳光下有种特别的质感。不过浅色皮毛也有它的好处，我的一只猫伊丽莎白就是黑猫，另一只费尔明娜是花斑猫，棕色和白色相间，也很漂亮。”

斯内普先生竟然听完了这段废话，我怀疑他对学生们连当下一半的耐心也没有，难道他喜欢猫么？

“是黑色的。”还回答了我的问题，他要不是太寂寞，就是真的特别喜欢动物，没准两者兼有，“个头很大，像熊一样，毛发浓密。但我没有见过阳光照在他皮毛上的样子。”

他听上去几乎有些遗憾，没准故事是这样：男人在宠物店踌躇良久，想着饲养大型犬的种种麻烦，没能下得了决心。回家后他思来想去，总是对那只狗念念不忘，重返宠物店时，它却已经被买走了，连最后一眼都没能看到。这样的事情每天都发生，天长日久，得不到的东西便成为无可替代的。

“我也见过那样一条狗，有好几年了吧，哦——就是西里斯·布莱克越狱那年。”斯内普先生原本看着自己前方的那张桌子的位置放空，听到这里转向了我，我一个激灵：“我没见过他！布莱克从没在对角巷出现过。”

“我知道。”斯内普先生看回了桌面，大约也清楚这样就谈话而言要自在些，“要是你见过他，你还能活着？”

话里有着淡淡的讽刺，斯内普先生与布莱克认识么？他们的年纪好像的确差不多，我决定不提布莱克的罪名已经被推翻这茬，天晓得他们是不是仇人。反正布莱克已经死了，人们相信他是罪犯也好、好人也罢，都没关系了。

“我是关门以后遇到那狗的，可把我吓坏了，它走路一点声音都没有，像个幽灵一样。”我继续说那条大黑狗，“吓人归吓人，还挺和气，不扑不叫的。我给了它剩下的南瓜馅饼，哇哦，它吃东西的样子就好像几个月没吃过饱饭一样。我后来大着胆子近看，它骨头架子很大，但瘦得皮包骨头，摸它的时候还会摇尾巴，怪可怜的。”

斯内普先生慢慢地点了点头，“听起来正像我见过的那条。”

“没准真是同一条呢，夏天一过它就不见了，说不定是让宠物店捉去了。”我对这个新想法莫名有些兴奋，“我不太会认狗，不过它有那么好的皮毛，也许是名种，走丢或者被从前的主人遗弃了。碰巧，宠物店找到了它，您又在店里看到了它。”

男人沉思了好一会，我则沉浸在斯内普先生穿着一身黑袍，隔着笼子与大黑狗对视的想象中，真是有趣的场景。要是斯内普先生当时买下它就好了，由他牵着那样一条狗莫名地很合适。而且那样我就能知道那条狗有个好结局，无论是霍格沃茨教师还是校长都不会是养不起它的人，我还挺喜欢它的。

“后来呢？”斯内普又问，“那条狗整个夏天都常到你这儿来吗？”

“吃顿饱饭就不走了，流浪动物都这样。”我笑着说，“不过它可没有白吃我的东西，我在路边给它做了个窝，它就守在那儿，还帮我赶过小偷。既勇敢又聪明，不管后来是谁养了它，都是个幸运儿。”

“他还赶过小偷？”

我大概诧异得太明显了：像听到孩童时期最爱的故事那样，斯内普先生流露出些许温柔和雀跃的神色，整个人似乎年轻了好几岁。他立刻阴沉了脸，吃剩下的三明治和南瓜汁的速度明显比此前要快，我暗暗后悔。

“对呀，那家伙把我店门撬开了一半……”

可惜，斯内普先生已经没在听了。他解决掉食物，站了起来，大步走向门外，黑袍在身后翻卷飞扬。我不由自主地绕过柜台小跑到门口，感觉像是做了什么错事，得罪斯内普先生我可就要倒大霉了。

斯内普先生停下脚步，站在昏暗的街道上，仿佛与无星的夜色融为一体。

“它的窝在哪？”他打断了我酝酿到唇边的道歉。

“哦，在……那儿。”我领他过去，“不太看得出来，已经三四年了，当时它还搬来好多报纸垫着。”

找到窝原本所在的位置对斯内普先生显然不是什么问题，他看着墙角的那点残迹，我则站在他身边，眼观鼻鼻观心，搜索枯肠。

“要再找到那样一条狗不太容易，不过如果还想养宠物，可以挑只猫。”我建议，“我猜您大概很忙，猫没那么黏人——不过也有非常亲近人的，看您怎么挑了。反正霍格沃茨非常安全，不需要狗来看门。”

“是吗。”斯内普先生低声说，听不出赞同或反对，他变得有点不像活人，在黑暗的街角略显惊悚。

“是我哥哥说的，霍格沃茨保护每个学生。”我补救道，“我当然是没那个运气能亲眼见证啦，要是有天能看一眼——”

“我没那个运气能拥有他，但也没到要找什么替代他的地步。”斯内普先生自顾自地说，我没话接了。

他看了我一眼，我一动不动地僵着，祈祷他不会给我念咒。然后斯内普先生转头离去，那条黑狗的话，这次或许还敢跟上，我是无论如何不敢了。

（全文完）


End file.
